the life left behind
by sparklyblues
Summary: JJ and Morgan had went to mount horizon as teenagers, fighting their inner demons, when they are reunited in the BAU, Morgan is angry, he believed she was dead, why does JJ have a secret past and a different identity to the person Morgan knows?... rated k for now but will change in later chapters&r please!It is a crossover with higher ground, way better than what it seems!
1. Chapter 1

**(an) hey guys, long time no see eh? I came up with this while reading someone else's fic, I haven't stole the plot line or anything from them, it was only one sentence that inspired it. If I could get some reviews from you guys and if you check out my other fics too it would be greatly appreciated. I'm also looking for a beta, just to take a glance over my work to make sure everything is okay, pm me if you are interested and I'm happy to return the favour too.**

**2005**

I walked into the FBI headquarters at Quantico, Virginia with my head held had taken patience, determination and a lot of hard work to get where I was now. I had a small child that i had to take care of so I had to work my training around her care, but also having to go into witness protection. After he had found me again, I had gotten pregnant with my daughter. In a bid to keep my child safe, I changed everything about herself, personality, childhood and her name. I changed state and got my life back on track again, forgetting about my friends from Horizon.

Walking through the glass doors to the BAU, on the sixth floor, I looked around in amazement at what I had achieved. Needing to see an agent hotchner, I quickly spotted an agent getting some coffee from the kitchenette area. He was a scrawny looking kid, a little younger than me was and extremely geeky looking with his mouse brown hair and large, black glasses. I walked over and asked him to direct her to agent hotchner. Bless him, the kid turned beet red and stuttered an answer.

"Uh, um , he-um-up stairs and-um to the uh left" I thought it was quite cute actually, the fact he got that worked up about talking to someone.

I followed his directions to a T and right enough i came to an office with a name plaque stating "Aaron Hotchner unit chief" it looked so formal to me, i felt slightly intimidated by bit but shrugged it all aside and knocked politely on the door, waiting for a reply to come in.

Once I heard the "come in" I stepped into his office and politely greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau I am here for my first day as the communications liaison for your unit"

"Yes, agent Jareau. I will take you to your office and introduce you to the rest of the team, I will show you what it is we need you to do whilst picking the cases to ensure we take the highest priority cases." He replied, very formal, doesn't take any bull. I liked people like that, I just hoped that this was a first impression of my unit chief and not a permanent mask he had up.

He took me to my office, showed me how to pick the vase, seemed pretty straight forward then he took me o meet the other agents. I met the scrawny kid who was called Spencer Reid, three PhDs, graduated when he was 12, IQ of 183 and can read 20,000 words a minute. Impressive, the FBI had its own personal genius, they just didn't know that I was close behind with an IQ of 175. It all got changed with my new identity but it wasn't in the personal file. I met agent Gideon, he was a very wise man, although he wouldn't be coming on vases with us due to what had just happened in Boston where six of the agents were killed and he had a nervous breakdown. I also met the technical analyst penelope Garcia, she had this happy go lucky personality and managed to make you smile and feel her, her attire was bizarre and not office appropriate but she seemed to get away with it, same goes for her office. There was an opening for a profiler currently but the temporary profiler was agent Elle greenaway, she was friendly enough and tolerable, that's all I could say about her. Agent hotchner took me to meet one last agent. One person that I never thought I would see again.

"Agent Jareau, this is supervisory special agent Derek Morgan." He said. I felt my blood run cold at his name, I never thought I would be seeing him again, never mind end up working with him. As far as he knew I had dropped off the face of the earth, my US Marshall had told me they had to say u had died in a car accident to protect me and that's what they told everyone.

"Shelby?" He asked. The shock was evident in his voice.

"No, it's Jennifer Jareau, I'm the new communications liaison." I said, he could see right through the lie I had to tell, but I kept it up anyway, hoping nobody else seen through the lie.

I was shown back to my office after the incident and I shut the door and started to work. I heard a knock at my door, emitting a quick "come in" I did not expect it to be Derek Morgan to be standing in the doorway, with a face of relief, shock and anger etched into his features.


	2. Chapter 2

" Jennifer Jareau?" He asked. It was all he needed to ask for me to know what he meant.

" it wasn't my idea, Derek but I have my reasons for going through with ?" I sighed, there was no use in trying to persuade him that I was someone else.

"Try me on those reasons then, _JJ_" he said bitterly.

I narrowed my eyes at his tone.

I just told you I can't, if you want to know you're going to have to have a high security clearance, have permission from Peter, Sophie _and_ me, then have a US Marshall follow you about everywhere. Is that really what you want?" I snarled back at him. It was some serious stuff, it went way beyond being abused now.

"What type of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time Shelby?" He asked. "And how can you b in the FBI with that on file?"

"They don't know. I have ties with the director who so happens to be the guy you need clearance from by the way, he knows about it because he watched something happen that he shouldn't have needed to see. He offered to help me in any way he could and I accepted, I had no choice it wasn't just about me anymore." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Can't you give me the cliff notes version?" His eyes were pleading.

"Fine, but this does not under any circumstances go out of this room, Derek. If it does I don't know what could happen and you will realise that there is more at stake than just my life."

"I swear shel, it will never leave my mouth." He replied sitting .

I sighed and pulled out my wallet." He got out of prison and came to find me. I was doing good, in college on an athletic scholarship, I was studying criminology and media communications at Georgetown. I was on my way back from being out with some friends and he had been following me to my apartment. Long story short he got me again. I ended up pregnant because of it and I now have a three year old daughter, knows about her, it's not even on file, Derek. He's still out there and he can't find out about her. That's why I have a US Marshall with her 24/7. I can't risk losing her." I was silently crying, twisting the garnet ring around my finger. Nervous habit.

"Okay, shel. I'm sorry you and your daughter had to go through that. She is beautiful" he said as I handed him the small photo I had hidden in my wallet of the both if us. " I have one question."

"Shoot" I replied, glad it was only the one.

"Where does the director come into all of this?"

"He came back again and attacked me. He had a knife and tried to kill me and he got there just on time. He was about to slit my throat. He took me in, helped me get my life back on track, paid for the Marshall service, paid for me to go to the FBI academy and here I am. He also thought changing my name would help make it harder to find me. So far so good" I said with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you're alright Shelby. We were all so distraught when we found out you were dead-or so we thought- but they don't need to know that." Derek replied.

"Thank you for understanding. Peter and Sophie wanted to tell you all I was fine but they couldn't. They got put down as my legal guardians too so that's why they're on the list for clearance, not to mention them being grandparents. I'm not planing on telling anyone that I have a daughter unless it's absolutely necessary, not telling what happens ed to me, nothing. You can tell them about you, I don't know if you already have but they can't know about me." I stressed this issue with him.

"I promise they won't know and I haven't told them anyway. My mom paid for horizon to be covered up. Who would want to hire dysfunctional kids?" He joked.

"We were not dysfunctional. We were struggling adolescents" I giggled, mimicking our mentor. (A/n I can't remember what he said so I made it up)

"I do t want you to get I to trouble so go, I have to deliver these files anyway." I said, smiling. I was glad he knew. He had been one of my close friends.

"You have files already?" He looked slightly gobsmacked.

"I'm a woman, I can multi task. Plus these had already been sorted!" I laughed at his expression.

"Okay I'm going Mrs FBI"

"Oh shut up!" I playfully smacked him on the arm. I hadn't realise that we were in the bull pen at this point and we were being stared at.

I quilted my eyebrow at them all questioningly. They all friends back around quickly, getting in with their work.

Hitch came out of his office quickly.

"JJ, the director wants to speak to you in the conference room via web cam in five." Oh crap.

"Did Ryan say why?" I queried.

"Something about-wait Ryan? You know the director?" He said.

Yeah, he helped me out a few years ago, still helps me out now and we talk every weekend. Why?" I explained. J knew it wasn't exactly normal for a rookie agent to be on speaking terms with the director.

"Oh, never mind. It's just weird that wall, anyway he said just to say it was about him and you would know what he was talking about."

My face paled, I looked across at Derek. He stared at me.

"Derek, come in with me please." I asked. He nodded his head as a reply.

I made my way to the conference room in a haze, possibly getting the best news or the worst news in my life: he was dead or he was close.


End file.
